


Happy Ending

by Rhapsodie (spacerhapsody)



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, i'm FINE, no really :'))), they're fine
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-06
Updated: 2009-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacerhapsody/pseuds/Rhapsodie
Summary: Justin geht nach New York, und weder er noch Brian wollen eine große Szene aus dem Abschied machen. Es ist ja auch alles in Ordnung.
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Kudos: 1





	Happy Ending

_I will survive_  
_As long as I know how to love_  
_I know I'll be alive._

„Es ist okay“, sagte Brian langsam, ohne seinen Blick von Justin zu lösen, „Wirklich, es ist okay.“

Er küsste ihn, kurz, und doch ganz anders als die Paare um sie herum, deren Wege sich vorübergehend trennten. Vielleicht genau wie bei den beiden auf unbestimmte Zeit, vielleicht nur für wenige Stunden. Doch wen interessierte das schon, besonders in diesem Moment.

Ein letzter Kuss, eine letzte Umarmung. Bloß nicht das Gefühl aufkommen lassen, dass es sich hierbei um einen Abschied handelte – auch wenn es dafür schon längst zu spät war. Justin setzte dazu an, etwas zu sagen, doch noch ehe Brian ihn zum Gegenteil ermahnte, brach er ab und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, du hast Recht, es ist okay.“

Er ging, stieg in den Flieger, um einer großen Karriere entgegen zu treten. Das war sein Traum. Oder zumindest ein Teil davon; der Teil, den er jetzt leben musste, um sich nicht selbst aufzugeben, das wusste er, wussten sie beide genau. Deswegen lächelte er auch, als er an Bord der Maschine ging, ohne sich ein letztes mal umzudrehen, obwohl er gleichzeitig weinte.

Vor den Hallen des Flughafens stand Brian, ohne auch nur den Blick zu heben, als Justin, unter tausenden von Passagieren und mit tosendem Lärm abhob. Stattdessen gingen seine Worte, begleitet vom Anzünden einer Zigarette, darin unter. Aber es war vollkommen egal. Keiner brauchte ihn zu hören, denn was er sagte, galt nur einem. Und derjenige wusste es.

„Ich liebe dich.“

Nichts war okay, aber es war doch das Beste.


End file.
